


She Is

by gian77



Category: JeTi - Fandom, WenRene - Fandom
Genre: Camp Half-Blood, Demigod AU, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-12 11:33:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 21,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10489995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gian77/pseuds/gian77
Summary: Tiffany is her own person. She is and will never be anything like her mother, even though the said mother is a godess.Jessica loathes her father. And she cursed the day she was claimed as his daughter.Irene never felt like she belong anywhere. But maybe she will finally belong here with her brothers and sisters.Wendy thought she was special. In turns out it was just because of her dad who happens to be a god.AN: This was supposed to be a one shot but let's see where my imagination takes me. These otps of mine just inspired me to write hehe let's continue to support them. Thanks for reading.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just want to post it here as well.

The first time Tiffany saw her was on the morning of her second day at camp half-blood.

 

Her being the only daughter of Hera was given a very special cabin by her mom. And since she's one of the elder gods she decided that her daughter should have her private place away from the other demigods in the camp. Tiffany don't know how exactly should she react because she have never seen this mother of hers that they are talking about.

 

Her memory of her mother is the one who died when she was ten years old. All her life that's what she knows then suddenly her classmates and friends ,Taeyeon, whom she found out was a daughter of Apollo and Sunny the danshin, a daughter of the mischievous Hermes, told her otherwise. Then she was taken here to this camp after they were confronted with a bunch of monsters she thought she will only see on the television.

 

Tiffany was overwhelmed with the informations they piled on her and the fact that she have to leave her normal life behind, which is why she decided to take a walk around the camp to calm herself.

 

The events that passed on just a short amount of time sort of stressed her and caused her nightmares. The morning breeze helped her remember everything that she found out during her stay here. She decided to arrange her thoughts while walking and realized that it's a good thing that she took her walk this early in the morning since it seems that almost everyone are still inside their cabins so no one will disturb her.

 

She recalled what they told her about her mother Hera. Apparently being the goddess of marriage she doesn't sleep around like the other gods and godesses. That's why they were all surprised when Hera claimed her as her daughter.

 

Tiffany will definitely ask her father how did these things happened and how could he keep this from her all this time. Hera was also a very jealous wife of Zeus and in her ways of keeping their marriage intact, by putting the lives of Zeus's women and their children in despair, she gained many haters. And she was also very bossy which is a trait that Tiffany certainly have. That's why they asked her to be very careful specially outside the camp.

 

But she can see that even inside the camp her mother has a lot haters. She can tell by the way they looked at her after the claiming. Maybe that's why Hera decided that her cabin should be "really" away from the others'.

 

Tiffany halted her steps when she realized how far she have walked already. The scenery is different from that of the camp's, it has a very quiet and serene atmosphere. She was too engrossed with it that she failed to notice the lone cabin in the middle of it, she was surprised when she saw it. It's the same with hers, it's really far from the main camp that she wonders if there's someone staying on it.

 

She didn't have to guess long since the door slowly opened and it revealed a very good looking brunette. The girl looks unreal with her gorgeous features and her composture screams how cool she is even in her pyjamas, Tiffany can't help but stare at her. She kept on staring that she didn't notice that the girl is now looking directly at her with an expression of amusement.

 

Tiffany was startled that she can't think of anything to say. "Uhm, uh g-good morning."

 

She smiled awkwardly and the brunette seems to realize something her expression changing to recognition. "Good morning," she smirked, "I assume you're the newbie they've been talking about."

 

"Hhmm? Yes, yes that's me. I'm Tiffany Hwang by the way." She flashed a sure smile this time, though inside she was worried about what the others were talking about her.

 

"So what brought you here?" the girl asked with an unreadable expression.

 

The demigod wondered why this girl didn't tell her her name too which is quite rude but she just brushed it off because she's still new here and focused on answering the question.

 

"I was walking to calm myself since I'm still quite overwhelmed with everything." She sighed.

 

"Were you having nightmares?" the girl now sports a knowing look.

 

"As a matter of fact yes." That's when Tiffany realized that this girl is a demigod too. "Did you also had nightmares when you first came here?

The brunette gave her a meaningful look, as if she's searching for something in her. Then she suddenly look past beyond Miyoung which made her turn around and saw Sooyoung approaching them.

"Your friend is here," the mysterious demigod was frowning "you should go."

"But I still don't know your name." The girl just shrugged then hastily enter her cabin. 

After the girl left, Tiffany just stayed there wondering what's wrong with her. "She was rude," she thought to herself, "she didn't tell me her name and she didn't even invite me to her cabin." Her thoughts where interrupted when Sooyoung taps her shoulder. 

"Whoa! You got some nerve talking to her." The daughter of Ares looked at her as if she's done something crazy. "Anyway, let's go it's breakfast time." And the two demigod started walking towards the main camp.

But Tiffany can't just help but ask,"Why? What's the big deal?" 

"She's a daughter of Zeus, you know," Sooyoung gave her an awkward smile, "your mother's husband. And we all know what your mom does to all of her father's mistresses."

"Terrible things," she groaned.

"Yeah," the taller one shrugged," so if I were you I'll just stay away from her. Even her glares can make you feel like your hit by a thunderbolt, yeesh." The god of war's daughter shivered.

"What's her name?" she asked her companion which made the shikshin look at her questioningly. 

"She didn't tell me." she said with a straight face.

Sooyoung sighed then answered, "Her name's Jessica, Jessica Jung."


	2. Ruined

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jessica ruined it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy.

Being the daughter of Hera is a lot harder than she thought and life at camp is more than what she anticipated. As demigods they were train how to fight everyday and then there's also those awful games. She never liked violence but then if she didn't join the other kids will think that she is just like her mother who think so highly of herself and so she have no choice but to participate.

Sure Tiffany has friends but the number of people who doesn't like her because of her mother is far more greater. Most of them are indiferrent of her but they are unapproachable as well. Some look at her as if she's some scornful being when really they don't know anything about her because they just compare her to her mother. Then there's those who treat her with so much hostility and again it's all because of the mother that she still have yet to meet.

The hunters of Artemis for example are the most hateful of them all. The godess of hunters bears a grudge against Hera because of the suffering she inflicted upon Leto her mother before she gave birth to her and her twin brother Apollo. But she can never have her proper revenge on the godess of marriage because she is their queen. So when she found out that Hera, at last, had a demigod as a daughter she made sure to have her hunters torture her.

That's why Tiffany dreaded the times that the hunters return to their camp. She became the victim of their painful pranks and it all started when she decided to befriend one of them. She didn't know back then what her mother did to their godess and she admired them because of their bravery as women. But they just played with her feelings and started pulling pranks on her to humiliate her.

She can't fight back because the only power that she acquired from her mother so far is the ability to clean up her mess with just a flick of her hand. Good thing for her she's friends with Joy and Yerim, the ultimate duo when it comes to pranks. She really adore them and treats them like her daughters because they're so much younger than her. The daughter of Hades and the daughter of Hermes are the ones who avenge her against the hunters or make her laugh so that she will forget about them. 

Then there's the children of Aphrodite, the girls spread nasty rumors about her while the boys kept on flirting with her. At first she thought she can be good friends with them because they were kind of approachable compare to the other demigods but it turned out that they just wanted something from her. But she still have some true friends there who are very genuine just like Yuri who doesn't care about others' opinion.

The kids from Apollo's cabin doesn't really pay much attention to her and doesn't treat her with hostility but that's probably because she's close friends with Taeyeon their councilor. She can tell that some of them still doesn't like her because of what her mother did to their grandmother.

On the other hand her nieces and nephews, the children of her half-brother Haphaestus, are kind of scared of her but most of them are her friends like Hyoyeon and besides they're a busy bunch so they don't care that much.

While her relatives from Ares' cabin were really rude and treats her roughly. Seriously, they lack manners and some of them tried to make a move on her saying that it's kind of kinky. Tiffany avoids interacting with them as much as possible. The only friend she have there is Sooyoung and that girl can still be a headache sometimes but she's a great friend nonetheless.

Her cousins from her aunt Demeter, Seulgi and Yoona, are both her friends and they often bond when it comes to gardening and cooking. Tiffany's really thankful to have them there but she hate their neighbors, the children of Athena.

She and especially the girls of the silver-eyed godess often clash because they treat her like she's dumb. Sure they do that to the other demigods but she swears they treat her worse than they do to them.

Bae Suzy is the most spiteful of them. She always insult her ideas whenever they have a project for the camp and whenever she suggests something during their meetings as councilors she makes sure to make it look foolish.

But she was still able to be friends with one of them and that's Seohyun. The girl is very humble compare to her brothers and sisters and she doesn't let them stop her from being friends with Tiffany.

The Hermes' cabin is where she have the most number of friends but some of them are friends with the people who hates her and sometimes they fight because of her. She really don't want to be the reason of their fall-outs specially when she's the daughter of the godess of familial bond so she can't spend a lot of time there even though she wants to. 

The rest of the population inside the camp either ignore her or hates her. That's why she found herself sitting alone beside the lake in the middle of night. 

Her life as a normal teenager was much more preferable than this and she never wanted to be a demigod. She doesn't deserve to be a recipient of so much hatred just because she's the daughter of the most hateful godess in the world. 

"It's so unfair," the raven sobbed, "so so so unfair." 

Her tears are unstoppable now.  She kept on crying that she didn't hear the footsteps that's why can't help but scream when somebody suddenly speak. 

"What a surprise," the voice belong to the person she least expected to be there,"I thought you were the godess of eyesmiles." 

There in front of her was a smirking Jessica Jung. 

Tiffany just glared at her, it doesn't matter that this was the first time the gorgeous demigod approached her. She just wanted to be left alone, the brunette's presence reminded her once again of how much she doesn't belong there.

But the girl just chuckled which turned her expression of hostility to that of curiousity. And much to her surprise the lone wolf sit beside her and this close she can see her better with the moonlight illuminating her face.

It's the first time for her to see her upclose because the daughter of Zeus is always alone. Most of the people at camp doesn't aproach her unless it's necessary because nobody wants to mess with the strongest demigod among them. She asked her friends about her and they told her that Jessica once made clear to everyone, by electrocuting a son of Aphrodite who kept on bugging her for a date, that she just wanted to be left alone. 

So Tiffany just decided to move along her life without interacting with the girl and based on her observation the brunette really doesn't like to mingle with other people. Not that she was stalking her or something she was just curious, there's just something really attractive about her besides her physical appearance that the daughter of Hera finds herself staring at her whenever the older girl makes herself visible among them peasants. 

And now here she is sitting beside the lonely Miyoung looking at her with that amused expression just like when they first met. 

"You're drooling," the girl smirked at her. 

"Huh? W-what?!" dumbfounded by what the other demigod said she was late to react then when she realized what she meant her hand immediately went to her mouth only for her to find out that Jessica was lying because there's no drool on her lips.

"Yah!" Out of reflex, because she's been fooled a lot by her friends, the raven hit the beauty's arm. 

Both girls were taken back by her action and Tiffany mentally slap herself because she forgot her place. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm really sorry. My friends do that to-" her apology was cut-off by her companion's laughter.

"Hahaha, you should've seen your face" the strongest demigod in the camp was clutching her stomach to stop herself from laughing any further, what a sight to behold. She doesn't look cold or threatening this way, Hera's daughter thought and she felt somewhat proud of herself that she was able to make this usually stoned-face creature look like a silly child that she is right now. She didn't expect Jessica to be this cute because let's face it this girl has been the epitome of coldness ever since Tiffany met her. 

The younger demigod was having the time of her life watching the peculiar scene before her until the other decided to spoke these awful words. 

"Ppfftt you're not that different from your mother, aren't you?" 

And with that the moment was ruined and Tiffany was once again reminded of her predicament which made her frown at girl in front of her. The demigod was able to make her forget about it and made her feel a bit better just a while ago but now she was able to bring it all back, no she didn't just brought it back she actually made it worse.

She doesn't care if this chick is the most powerful and scariest person inside the camp. She dreaded hearing those words and she's feeling all sorts of emotions right now. But she's certain that she really hate Jessica Jung as of the moment and nothing can stop her from doing what she have in mind.


	3. New Blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WenRene

"I knew I'll find you here," Joy took the headphones off the blonde which made the girl notice her for the first time since she entered the tent.

 

"Oh, you're back." The older deadpanned and grabbed her headphones from the tall raven then went back to her laptop to resumed listening to the music she composed a while ago. She's almost finish with her project, all that's left for her to do is to make sure that everything's arranged the way she want it to be that's why she wasn't able to greet her friend warmly.

 

"Whoa! So this is what they meant when they said they're worried about you." The chicken lover was taken back with her unnie's current attitude. She's used to the tight hugs Wendy would give her whenever she came home after a dangerous quest not to this nonchalant behavior of hers. She stared at Apollo's daughter bewilderedly when she just gave her a "hhmm" indicating that she doesn't care about what Joy said.

 

Since it seems that Wendy won't be paying attention to her anytime soon she let her eyes roam around the girl's small tent, she observed that it's almost unrecognizable because unlike its usual state of order most of her things are disarray, her books and musical equipments are scattered all over the floor. This is very unusual, she had always peg the girl to be a clean freak with her constant itch to make sure that her stuffs are in order.

 

She brought her gaze back to her friend and saw that she also looks messy with the few strands of her hair sticking out towards different directions, her bangs tousled, her white v-neck rumpled and is that a stain on her blue shorts? They are bags under her eyes ,those usually bright brown orbs are dull, her face looks thin and her lips are dry.

 

This is not the first time she had seen the blonde like this, then she remembered something that made her worry. The last time the music lover was in this state was last year after the quest that took her partner's life. She mourned for many months and suffered from depression. The daughter of Hades along with their friends never left her side due to the fear that the girl will succumb to her nightmares and guilt and would follow her dead friend to the after life.

 

This realization made her frown, now she understands why the councilor of Apollo's cabin and Wendy's half-sister Taeyeon talked to her as soon as they arrived from their quest and asked her to go to her younger sister immediately. And what she found out from the older demigod made her curious enough to put aside everything else that she have to do and let Seulgi and Yeri handle the rest of the requirements regarding their report about the mission.

 

But the question is why? It's been almost a year already since that incident and her midget friend has been acting normal the last time they were together. If her memory is right that girl's death anniversary would be next week, could it be...

 

But the raven's thoughts where disrupted when she heard her unnie's voice.

 

"Joy, are you okay?" Wendy asked, she just finished her project and was surprised to see that the taller was still there beside her. Her friend seemed to be in a deep thought before she called her which was kind of alarming since that is something this giant girl doesn't commonly do.

 

"Oh! Oh yeah, I was just waiting for you to finish whatever it is that you're doing so you can properly show me how much you missed me." The younger grinned at her and spread her arms as if waiting for a hug.

 

The blonde chuckled at her friend's antic. "Trust me, I would love to give you a hug but I kind of smell right now," she gave her a weak smile,"sorry."

 

"Nah, I'm pretty sure nothing smells worse than the fart of the skunks Seulgi summoned to distract the cyclopses that were after us yesterday so I'm pretty sure I can endure whatever you have." They both giggled at that then hugged each other.

 

"I missed you unnie." Sooyoung said after they pulled apart.

 

"I missed you too. I'm sorry if I ignored you awhile ago," she muttered sheepishly,"I was just finalizing my work."

 

"What is that for anyway?" A black eyebrow was raised.

 

"Nothing important." She answered quickly, too quickly.

 

"Unnie your father is the god of truth which makes you a very bad liar." Joy smirked at her then her expression changed into that of worry.

 

"Taeyeon unnie told me you never left this tent for the last three days and that you've been ignoring everyone else that tried to dragged you out of here. According to her you were also skipping meals and it's pretty obvious that you also lack sleep."

 

Wendy was about to explain but Joy halted her with her hand, this time the taller girl's face darken. "And most of all you weren't there at the camp's entrance to welcome the three of us back. If I recall correctly you promised us before we took off to that quest that you will be there to congratulate us along with our homemade cookies. All of us were looking forward to it so imagine our disappointment when we didn't find you among the other kids and then Taeyeon unnie asked me to talked to you as soon as possible so I went here expecting an explanation but all I got was a cold greeting from whom I thought was the warmest person on the planet. And it's all because of that." The raven-haired demigod pointed at her laptop then. "Then here you are telling me that it's nothing important."

 

Wendy shivered at how cold the other's voice was, she peered at her companion and saw how intimidating the underworld princess looks even with her pink shirt, dark blue jeans and black boots. But what made her lift her eyes completely, she felt so guilty when Joy listed her faults to her that she didn't dare meet those pitch-black irises that were gawking at her, was the prominent mark of exhaustion upon her face.

 

Of course, how could she be so stupid? This friend of hers just came back from her mission so she must be very tired and probably wounded but she disregarded her own needs just to check on her and she had the nerve to lie to this demigoddess. Wendy felt like crying and she must've looked like she was about to because the younger girl's posture soften as well as her gaze.

 

"Please unnie, just tell me what's really going on here." A soft hand touched her left cheek.

 

"I was visiting her cabin last week," the blonde swallowed the lump that was building on her throat," and was reminded by her calendar that her death anniversary is coming." She closed her eyes this time and leaned into the other's touch to find the strenght to continue, she felt dizzy all of the sudden. "I was having nightmares again."

 

"Unnie," she heard the raven but her eyes remained closed.

 

"An idea came to me, to distract myself I decided to make something for her." She opened her eyelids this time and the sight of a sad smile greeted her.

 

"It's silly, isn't it? I know I can never give it to her but I still made it." She hold unto the hand that's caressing her face and squeezed it. "I'm so sorry for being selfish again."

 

"You know you could've just told the others about this and they would've understand."

 

"I didn't want to bother anyone anymore. I already owe you guys a lot for what you did for me last year." She was stunned when Joy suddenly removed her hand from her face and used it to give her a flick in the forehead.

 

"You tried to lie to me then you just spouted something very stupid. Are you sure you're a daughter of Apollo?" The cheeky demigod teased her as she rub her poor innocent forehead.

 

"What you wanted to do for her wasn't silly at all but ignoring the others while doing that, now that is silly. We're your friends unnie and besides you've done a lot for us too. I mean we can count on you anytime, right?"

 

Wendy gave her a curious look for a moment before she answered, "Of course you can."

 

"And you can count on us all the time too, silly unnie." Hades' daughter decided to torment her cheeks this time and pinched them hard. "Because of your silliness you made all of us worry." she cackled before she let go of the older's reddening cheeks.

 

Wendy found herself pouting due to her hurting cheeks and because of what her brutal hoobae said. She really have to make it up to everybody else.

 

"You can make it up to us by going to the party later." Joy suggested.

 

"How did you know that? Did I thought out loud?"

 

"You're face made it obvious." The other smirked at her.

 

She just rolled her eyes because that's so typical of Joy to be able to read her facial expressions.

 

"The party's for Joohyun unnie by the way. She's the new blood that we were asked to bring here by Mr. Lee. I'm pretty sure you're going to like her."

 

"And why is that?" Wendy raised an eyebrow to that.

 

"Because she's a Bae." 


	4. Finally

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They finally meet.

_"Are you scared?" The moon shined on the two figures sitting beneath a tree, the girl whose head was on the other's shoulder asked._

_"Of what?" The daughter of Apollo peeked at her companion._

_"The prophecy said that one of us will die. Aren't you afraid of that?" Curious green eyes stared at soft brown ones._

_"Prophecies are sort of warnings too." The blonde gave a comforting smile. "They told us about that so we can stop it from happening."_

_"But what if it still happened? I'm scared Seungwan." The other demigod snuggled to her partner's neck this time. "I don't like this. Can't we just go back to the camp and let those olympians deal with this themselves?"_

_"You already know why we can't." They both sighed. "Look, I prefer the idea of spending time with you at the camp more than battling against these monsters but for now we have no choice. Everyone's counting on us to save the world."_

_"We're just eighteen how could they give us the burden of saving the world?!" The younger of the two huffed. "I hate that stupid sword and that shiny golden shield." She glared at the said weapons. "They could've just chose one among those gods and goddesses but instead they decided to be cruel and picked the two of us."_

_"You're right, it's still a mystery why they would do that. Even our parents don't know why they weren't chosen. And what's more surprising is I was selected."_

_The verdant-eyed beauty pulled away from her partner and raised her eyebrow at her._

_The older just stared at her hands ,"I mean it should've been someone else, someone stronger.Like Jessica unnie, she's the daughter of Zeus, she's the most powerful among us at camp, or her other brothers and sisters from other camps all over the world. Then there's Joy, she's the daughter of Hades, it should've been the three of you and it will be like the Big Three again. The chance of winning would've been bigger. And besides there's a whole lot of demigods who are better warriors than me. I guess you're right to feel scared since you have me as you--"_

_Her rambling was stopped when the other girl grabbed her head and shut her mouth with her lips. The blonde was stunned by the action and it took her a moment to kiss back. She felt the hands on her face gently rub her cheeks and her whole body relaxed at the touch._

_Poseidon's daughter slowly withdraw from her lover's lips and look at her determinedly. "Listen to me Son Seungwan." The said girl, who was still dazed from the kiss, was brought out of her stupor by the serious tone of her girlfriend's voice._

_"You were chosen because you're special. I knew that the first time I saw you when you were healing that fox in the forest.It's not just because you're a demigod or that you have powers.For me you are special, just the way you are. I'm very thankful that the fates recognized that and let us be together in this mission. I wouldn't have it any other way."_

_The princess of the sea kissed the tip of her lover's nose affectionately then gave her her sweetest smile and the blonde can't help but fall deeper in love with the other demigod._

_She took the hands that cradle her face and brought them to her lips. Her eyes watering, she glanced at ocean-like orbs that seems to drown her but she found herself not caring because she knows this is where she belongs._

_"I'm not scared of death." She moved closer until their foreheads are touching and they're just a breath away from each other. "Because even that can't separate me from you, Kim Jennie."_

Jennie...

Jennie...

 

"Jennie..." Smooth eyelids opened to reveal light brown eyes.

Wendy can't tell what's better, the nightmares or dreams like this. But the truth is she'd rather not have either of them for both cruelly remind her of the love she will never get back ever again.

The red lights on her alarm clock flashes 6:05 pm which means she was asleep for almost eight hours. She sighed, she remembered that after her talk with Joy she felt the exhaustion from the sleepless nights she spent working on her gift caught up with her. She decided to have a reunion with her bed and immediately fell asleep.

Joy told her the party's at nine so she still have time to fix her place up and to bake cookies. With that in mind Wendy removed herself from her comfortable bed but as she stand up she suddenly felt woozy, this is probably because she haven't eaten anything yet so she wobbled on her way to her personal kitchen.

 

 

"Wendy unnie over here." A waving Yeri beckoned her and she saw that the teen was with Seulgi and their other friends, Chanyeol, Baekhyun, Suho and Lay. She noticed the absence of a certain raven but decided to just ask about it later.

Wendy felt somewhat nervous to face them but she recalled what Joy told her, she held the bag of cookies she brought closer to her and walked towards them.

"Hey guys," she smiled awkwardly then gave the cookies to Yeri who accepted them but gave her a weird look, "sorry for the wait. I lost track of the time while baking so..." She mumbled while scratching the back of her head and stared at the ground, she don't know what else to say since they're all looking at her strangely and she's starting to feel sorry again.

"Seriously Wendy," Seulgi starts, "you never learn." Suddenly Wendy found herself in a big bear hug and the smell of tangerine flooded her nose, her eyes watering when she saw that everyone was smiling at her. Seulgi let her go and beamed at her, seeing her this close Wendy realized how much she missed her friend.

"You really can't live without the three of us, huh? And you call Joy and Yeri babies," the pringles lover teased her then pinched her cheeks, "when you're a big baby yourself."

Wendy grinned at her, this orange-haired girl is right. The last three weeks that they're not at the camp with her were gloomy and despite having many other friends it will never be the same without them.

"Seulgi unnie enough, it's my turn to torture Wendy unnie." The second devil smirked at her and the blonde can't help but gulp. Yeri walked closer to her and Seulgi gave way to the younger then whispered a quiet good luck to her.

"Unnie did you really think that these cookies are enough to pay for what you did to us this morning?" The youngest among them shake the bag of cookies before her. Then those big green eyes narrowed when the blonde just flashed her what's supposed to be a charming grin.

"Unnie that might work on other girls but not on me." Yeri crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow at her. Seulgi and the others just watched them with amusement.

Wendy sighed, she knows there's no way out of this. "No I don't think so. Tell me what should I do to make it up to you." She grumbled.

"Hhmm it seems that you're not willing so I won't force you. I mean it's not that much of a big deal, you just forgot your promise and we were just embarrased in front of Joohyun unnie since we told her that you're like the kindest person on the planet and that you bake the best cookies and that you promised to be there when we get back. But then you didn't showed up so none of that was proven right, specially since Taeyeon unnie told us about the horrible things that you've been doing while we're gone. So Joohyun unnie probably thinks we are lia-- "

"Okay, okay I get it sheesh." Wendy stopped the girl from guilt-tripping her any longer, she already knows what the younger wants. She chanced a look at Seulgi but her friend just shrugged at her and gave her an amused smile so Wendy just rolled her eyes, 'I guess I really have no choice, let's just get this over with.' She thought to herself and cleared her throat.

"Oh mighty Yeri, the most gracious of all the living demigods I humbly admit my wrongdoings that I committed before you. Please tell this lowly servant of yours what I should do to compensate for everything that I've done that displeased you."

As a daughter of the god of poetry Wendy is very eloquent, strangely the only times that she needed to use this gift are at moments like this. Their friends snickered at her super corny lines and at how she exaggeratedly delivered them with a bow. Yeri was obviously pleased and grinned triumphantly at her unnie.

"That's enough peasant. I was deeply moved by your words and so as I am a very gracious being I would only require you to concede to my wishes for one week." The redhead was sporting a mocking look this time.

"A week?!"

"Do you want me to make it two?"

"No my lady," Wendy quickly answered, "one week is absolutely perfect." The blonde was already panicking inside, she is fully aware of how crazy Yeri's wishes are and a week with them is worse than battling against a battalion of different kinds of monsters. She's already regretting this.

"Good, now that we're settled we'll start now. My first wish is for you to give the congratulatory hug that I didn't received this morning."

The older was taken aback by the request, she take a look at Yeri's face and when she was sure that the kid's not trolling her she beamed and pulled the younger into tight hug.

"I missed you unnie." Wendy barely heard it but she was sure it was there and she buried her face on the other's shoulder. When Yeri pulled away the boys approached her.

"You're looking pale Wendy." Baekhyun pressed her cheeks together then t

urned her head side to side this caused her to giggle and swat his hands in retaliation.

"I'm fine Khyun." The son of Hephaestus looked relieved by this.

"Are you now? We haven't seen you around for days bro." Chanyeol slung his muscular arms over her shoulder but Wendy immediately pushed it off but the other demigod just chuckle. 

"I was just doing some work for personal reasons." 

"Oohh, do you remember that Lay came over to your tent last night to invite you to have taco with us?" Suho asked, this made her glance at her oppa from Dionysus' cabin whose face was flushed. She reluctantly shake her head to answer the question because the only memories that she have for the past few days were that of her working on her gift.  

"Hahaha he looked like he was about to cry because his beloved hoobae doesn't care about him anymore." Suho teased his friend who slapped his butt to shut him up. 

"I'm really sorry oppa if I ignored you last night."

Lay's lips formed a kind smile for her which she returned.

"It's alright Wendy, I understand." Then he patted her head.

"Yow let's head to the party already. I'm pretty sure Joy will be pissed at us if we're late." Seulgi reminded them. She grabbed Wendy from the boys and they made their way to the huge bonfire.

 

 

"Miss are you okay?" Wendy was tying her shoelaces when an unfamiliar voice startled her. She lifted her head to answer the stranger but the sight that welcomed her rendered her speechless.

'Whoa,' was her first thought and the blonde can already imagine her brothers and some of her sisters making poems and composing songs about this girl's beauty. Knowing them they will definitely make lyrics on how dark and silky is her hair and how fair is her creamy white skin. The clichè lines about how her eyes sparkle, overrated notes on how perfect is the shape of her nose and there will be nonsto--

"Uhm, hello? Are you alright?" The stranger waved at her and Wendy was thankful that they were a bit far from the fire or else the blush on her face would've been very obvious. This is one of the hateful traits that she inherited from her father, she tends to be very thorough with her observations that she lost herself sometimes. She stood up and cleared her throat.

"Yeah, I-I'm good. Thanks for asking miss...?" Wendy blinked at the pretty new face, she already have an idea on who this girl is but of course she doesn't want to come out as a creeper. 

"Joohyun, my name's Bae Joohyun but you can call me Irene." The new demigod offered her hand which Apollo's daughter gladly shook.

"Hhmm you're the new girl. I'm Wendy, Son Wendy. Nice to finally meet you Irene."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is posted somewhere else too.


	5. Curious

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's going.

"So you are the legendary Son Wendy that I've been hearing a lot about." Irene blinked at the girl before her and wow those odd trio were not fooling around when they said that this close friend of theirs is really cute.

Wendy chuckled and it made the new demigod smile wider, "I don't know about the legendary, but knowing that my friends were the ones who brought you here that's something to be expected."

The blonde walked closer to Irene and to the light from the big bonfire in the middle of the camp which helped Irene see Apollo's daughter better. She noticed a few things that she didn't awhile ago because of the lack of firelight and their distance.

One is that the girl still looks attractive despite her simple attire that is composed of a large blue hoodie, black leggings, and a pair of maroon converse. Another is that she's a bit shorter than Irene, she's paler and quite thinner too and this close she can see how stunning Wendy's face is. Slim jaw, plump lips, cute nose, expressive eyebrows but what fascinates her the most are the demigod's eyes, they're so light to the point that one might perceive them as yellow. And there's something else there, besides the way they shimmer, there's something else that she cannot put a word on.

 

She already observed that the majority of the people at this camp are really good-looking but none of them caught her attention like this one.

"I hope you don't mind me asking but what are you doing here Irene-ssi? Shouldn't you be at the center of this party? Specially since it's for you." The subject of her thoughts gave her an inquisitive look.

"I'm not really fond of parties." Dark brown eyes cast their attention away from the other pair of light brown ones and focused on the ground instead. Irene suddenly felt shy because of her blunt admission.

"Oh wow, that was uhm, that was unexpected."

The older turned to face Wendy again but with a frown this time, "What's that supposed to mean?"

Seeing the unpleasant expression on other's face the blonde panicked and started explaining.

"I'm so sorry Irene-ssi. Please don't misunderstand, I didn't mean anything bad with what I said." Pale hands started waving frantically making it obvious to Irene that the girl is nervous and she had to fight the urge to smirk at that, she's used to having this kind of effect on other people and it sometimes annoy her but seeing it on this demigod pleases her a bit for some reason.

"It's just that you're a very pretty girl and most of the pretty girls that I know really love parties. So for me you're the first person on that category to say such words. I was just taken back that's all, please don't be offended." Wendy offered an apologetic smile to her.

"Oh, is that so? I'm sorry for overreacting then." Figures, this girl just thought that she's one of those typical pretty faces.

"Nah that was all my fault." Wendy put her hands on the pocket of her hoodie and shrugged, "You are quite interesting Irene-ssi." The said girl certainly didn't anticipate those words from the other and so is the captivating grin that followed them.

Irene felt her face flushed because of the compliment and her lips formed a shy smile on their own. "So are you Wendy-ssi."

"Hhmm..." There it was, Irene caught a glimpse of it, was that sadness and there was also a bit of longing but she wasn't able to dwell on it because Wendy turned to face the plaza.

"We should head into the fire. It's almost time for your claiming, I guess."

"Joy told me that she'd just call me when it's time for that so I can still take a walk around the camp to help me calm my nerves before the real deal." Irene sighed, her meeting with Wendy made her forget about that but now that the blonde talked about it she's starting to feel anxious again.

"I know a place where you can relax a bit. I mean if you still want to go." The owner of the soft voice gazed at her once more and Joohyun noticed that the emotions that she had a chance of seeing awhile ago on the other girl's eyes are no longer present and are replaced by a very welcoming one.

"I think we still have time so please lead the way Wendy-ssi and I would like it if you will drop the formalities now."

"I will if you will Ms. Bae." The younger teased.

"Okay Wendy." Irene lightly bumped her shoulder against the other demigod's which caused her to chuckle. "Anyway what is this place that you're talking about?"

"It's the lake. We're going to the lake."

 

*************

 

Being a child of Zeus, Jessica often found herself in extremely odd and venturous situations. She battled against giants, monsters and other mythical creatures before, she even fought with her fellow demigods. But she never experienced anything like this before, being tackled by another woman.

She was totally caught off guard by the other demigod's attack that she wasn't able to stop her head from hitting the ground.

"Uuff" The girl was strandling her hips now and Jessica can't help but groan when she felt the person above her put all her weight on her and grip her shoulders tightly.

"How dare you say that?" The voice was full of venom and the brunette just stared at the furious brown eyes glaring down at her.

The strange girl left her dumbfounded once more when those eyes disappeared before her because the feisty chick decided to hit the brunette's left shoulder with her forehead.

'What on earth?!' Jessica's aware that she's now stiff as a statue, why wouldn't she? When this bothersome creature has been invading her personal space for quite a time now. (This is probably the longest time that she let somebody else, beside her family, be this close to her.) She was about to push the other young woman off her but then she suddenly brought her lips close to Jessica's ear.

"Take it back." It was a just a soft whisper but the older demigod heard it clearly and now she understands what's the deal with this raven but this is too much.

She's not sure what to do though, she doesn't feel like doing what the girl is asking her because what she said was true. She knows Hera and it's a common knowledge that the goddess doesn't like being teased so she makes sure that those who tease her will pay. And this daughter of her, Tiffany, was obviously like that, her actions a while ago just proved it. Jessica was really surprised by that hit but she found it amusing, nobody dared to do that to her. She didn't meant to hurt the other demigod when she said those words, it was just merely an observation.

'Why is she acting like this over something like that anyway?' the brunette thought.

"Take it back," Tiffany repeated with a sniff which caused blue eyes to widen.

'Oh no' Jessica doesn't like that sound.

"Take it back," she heard the raven croaked before she suddenly lift her head from the older's shoulder. Jessica was stupefied by the vision of brown eyes shining because of the tears spilling from them.

'Aw, man' She really hates it whenever a girl cries in front of her, it always somehow reminds her of the last time she saw her younger sister Krystal.

"Take it back," Tiffany sobbed then she hit the other's chest again and again but the princess of lightning bolts didn't even flinch, she just raised an eyebrow at the crying woman that's sitting on her.

This is really troublesome, if she had an idea that this was going to happen she should've just left this girl alone and went straight to her cabin. Wait no, screw that, she should've just resisted Joy's puppy dog eyes and never went to that stupid party that her cousin prepared for that new kid Irene.

'Stupid Jung,' she swore that she will never let this happen again, she had enough of the other demigod's hissy fit and all she wants to do now is to sleep at her cabin.

'Okay time to put a stop to this overgrown baby's tantrum.' Jessica caught the younger's fists to stop them from landing another blow on her chest, she heard the raven's breath hitch, then she reversed their position quickly and the other girl couldn't stop the loud squeal that came out of her mouth.

Cold and steely blue orbs stared down at wide and teary brown ones.

"Listen to me Hwang," the slim wrist under the brunette's palms began to struggle for freedom so she pinned them to ground.

"Hey I said listen to me," Jessica growled at the raven.

"Let go of me you jerk," Tiffany just glared at her then she started wriggling her body so that she can break free from the cage that is Jessica Jung.

The daughter of Zeus brought her face closer to the girl beneath her which caused Tiffany to halt her movements.

"W-what are you doing?" Hera's daughter turned pale and Jessica had to stop herself from bursting into laughter.

"What I said a while ago was just an observation, okay? It wasn't an insult or anything else, it was just a stupid observation that I wasn't able to keep to myself. So stop throwing a fit and just get over it."

'Whew, thank goodness that was over with.' The brunette thought to herself, she was about to tell Tiffany that she's going to let her go when two familiar voices stop her.

"Jessica sunbaenim?"

"What the heck is going on here?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi


	6. Starry Sky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nah just read it.

"I'm sorry about this morning, by the way." Wendy apologized as soon as they made their way to the lake and she was just starting to admire the starry night sky above them.

This made Irene confused because she didn't remember meeting the other demigod when they arrived at the camp this morning. So Irene turned to her guide and made a face that will tell the blonde that she doesn't know what she's talking about.

Wendy seems to understand her because she looked shy for a bit before she explains everything. "Well I heard from Yeri that they told you about me and my promise to them but I didn't showed up. I feel sorry because I kind of bummed you out."

"Aahh, you really don't have to apologize to me for that. Sure I was a bit disappointed but not as disappointed as those weird trio. They were really excited and kept on telling me about how mouthwatering your cookies are." Irene can't help but chuckle as she remembers the look on their friends' faces as they approach the camp, they were literally beaming with joy and their excitement was contagious that she hardly felt the anxiousness that the concept of a new life should give her.

"Of course," Wendy have a sad smile in her face and she seems to be on a deep thought. 

Irene was reminded of what she heard from Joy's conversation with their Taeyeon unnie, about Wendy ignoring them and being holed up on her personal camp for the past few days. Beside her Seulgi and Yeri shared a worried look before they ushered her to the camp's hospital so she can rest leaving her even more curious about this Wendy that her new friends had been talking about the whole time she was with them.

She thought that her curiosity will be sated the moment that she will be able to put a face on the name but now after meeting Wendy the opposite happened. She found herself even more interested than before.

"I already apologised to the three of them and I'm pretty sure you already have an idea how cheeky Yeri is so I wasn't left off the hook yet. As a matter of fact I have to comply with her wishes for a week." Wendy slapped her forehead and groaned. 

Irene just giggled because she did have an idea how cheeky Hermes' favorite daughter is and how much of a headache she can be. Yeri is one sly teenager, it will be one hell of a week for the blonde. 

"Oohh you have my sympathy." She smirked at her companion and she got the most melodious laugh she ever heard in return. 

She was about to ask the other girl what was the reason behind her absence that morning but Wendy seems to know what she's about to do and changed the topic instead.

"So what do you think of the camp so far?" Irene knows that this is a distraction and she understands it if the other demigod doesn't want to tell her. She will let it go, for now. 

"It's very overwhelming."

"Yeah, I think that's what all of us felt when we first came here. But you'll get use to it after some time." 

"I hope so." She sighed, "It's kind of refreshing to finally understand why I was kind of different from other kids my age outside this camp." 

They are nearly out of the forest and Wendy went ahead of her for a bit. A soft hand was offered to her to guide her down a slope that leads to the lake. 

"Trust me," light brown eyes sparkled as they gaze at her, "I so know the feeling. We're here." Irene felt the hand holding her's slip away once they landed on the flat surface beside the lake.

"Tadah! Welcome to the lake." Wendy grinned excitedly at her. 

Irene took in the view in front of her, it was so beautiful. The lake was surrounded with trees and it reflects the light coming from the moon. The atmosphere surrounding the place is really relaxing. 

"Wow, you're right I really need this." she turned to thank the other girl but she just stop and stare instead when she saw that Wendy was facing the lake with her eyes closed and a serene smile on her lips. Irene was contented on staring at her but the blonde blinked then turned to her. 

"So which cabin do you think you belong to?" The question caught her off guard and brought her out of her stupor. She blushed for a bit because she was caught staring but if Wendy cared she didn't show it, she seems focus on getting her answer instead. 

"Dionysus I think."

"Huh? Why?" Wendy looked at her as if her answer is an absurd one. 

"I heard that most of the kids from there are the best dancers and I really love dancing, I'm quite good at it actually."

"Ah, but I bet you will be on Aphrodite's cabin." Now Irene is the one looking at her companion as if what she said is very absurd, because it really is for her. Apollo's daughter noticed this and asked her, 

"What?"

"No way," Irene jus snorted at her."What makes you say that?" 

"Dark hair, dark eyes, fair complexion, perfect body and a very gorgeous face." Wendy pointed out but Irene just raised an eyebrow at her. 

"Thank you for the compliments but, so what? Most of the people here are really good-looking Wendy but not all of them are children of Aphrodite, you for example. Besides I'm pretty sure you have seen what a typical child of the goddess of love and beauty looks like, they have bright hairs and colorful eyes." 

The blonde looked like she was about to say something but Irene is not finished yet,

"They have traits that typical asians don't have, while I am literally the description of a very normal korean girl." 

"That's the point," Irene must have a funny expression on her face because Wendy looks like she's stopping herself from laughing before she said, 

"Because that is exactly how a child of Aphrodite looks before he or she is claimed by her."

"Wha--" A scream from somewhere behind the huge boulder at their left stopped her from asking anymore questions. 

Wendy immediately run pass her and went to the boulder then out of nowhere a golden sword appeared on her right hand.

"Whoa!" Irene knows she shouldn't be surprised of something like that anymore. She already had three weeks of witnessing far more astonishing things like Yeri's pair of flying sneakers, Joy's ability to summon treasures from underground, Seulgi's power to grow a tree instantly and how those three fought against the monsters and creepy creatures that kept on attacking them on their journey to the camp.

But seeing Wendy like this with her body language making it obvious that she is indeed a very skilled warrior and her gentle aura was replaced with a fierce one, she cannot help but still be amazed by it. 

As she follow the blonde Irene was astonished on how this girl in front of her, who looked like she wouldn't even hurt a fly, turned into a dangerous fighting machine in just a few seconds.

"I'm going to take a look on what's going on over there." Wendy said in a serious tone that Irene never expected to hear from her. 

"I'm going with you." The wielder of the golden sword mull over what she said before she nod, "Just stay close to me."

Irene did what she was told then suddenly Wendy's left arm grabbed her by the waist to pull her into a hug and jump over the big boulder without warning. Irene clutched tightly unto the other's hoodie with her eyes shut. They both landed on their feet but she felt like throwing up and her knees have turned into jelly so she leaned on the younger who is giving her a worried look. 

"Are you okay?" 

"Yeah but you should've at least warn me."

"I'm sorry but we have to hurry some--" Wendy was cutted off by a familiar voice and they both turned to the source. There on the ground a bit far from them was a scandalous sight of a familiar brunette on top of a crying raven. 

"Jessica sunbaenim?" Wendy called uncertainly at the same time that Irene raised her eyebrow and said,

"What the heck is going on here?" 

 

 

*******

 

 

Jessica has never imagine in her whole life that she will be on this position. Gaping at two younger demigods who are observing her with different expressions while she's on top of another person, a annoying one at that. Yikes, just imagine how does that make her look. 

Light brown eyes beholds a pure unbelief in them while dark brown orbs are eyeing her with so much suspicion and a hint of amusement. 

Jessica for the first time in her life wished to throw her own thunderbolt at herself. 

Unfortunately Tiffany Hwang has the better idea of kicking her in the stomach and pushing her off her body with a force of a bull into the ground. 

The daughter of Zeus just laid there clutching her abdomen and groaned, 

"Geez woman, what's wrong with you?"

The girl just glared at her while fixing herself. 

"Uhm, you two..." She heard Wendy Son started and Jessica still didn't have the energy to stand up and face them so she just stared at the starry sky above them. 

Tiffany scoffed, she seems to get the point that the oldest demigod among the four of them leave the duty of explaining to her. Fine, but she will definitely not make it easier for the brunette. 

"Wendy you can put your sword away." Tiffany smiled sweetly at the blonde. 

"Oh, oh right, sorry about that unnie." Wendy blushed a bit and did what she was told then glance at Jessica before turning back to her. "It's just that we heard a scream from the other side and assumed that someone's in danger."

"Don't worry it was just a misunderstanding," Tiffany paused and heaved a dramatic sigh, "Jessica just can't accept the fact that I don't want her company." 

An awkward silence settled among the four of them before the new girl Irene broke it when she burst into laughter. Jessica stand up so quickly she almost felt dizzy. Wendy was dumbstrucked and Tiffany was wearing a devilish smirk that the blue-eyed demigod just want to zap off her face. 

"What the heck Hwang?! You weren't saying that when you were staring at me like a creep awhile ago." 

Tiffany crossed her arms , "In your dreams Jung. We all know how strong you are but you shouldn't take advantage of those who are weaker than you."

Jessica huffed, "Dude you're the one who jumped me first. In fact you were the one who was taking advantage of me. You should be thankful I was feeling kind today and decided to do my good deed of the year by letting you cry and wipe your snot all over my jacket."

The raven was flabbergasted but then she started pushing the ice princesses' shoulder with her index finger, 

"You're the one who started it. I thought I already made myself clear from the beginning that I don't want your company but you think so highly of yourself and still sit beside then you started spouting nonsense."

"You're the one who's overreacti--"

A loud ringtone stopped their bickering and they were once reminded of the audience that they have.

Wendy was staring at them as if they weren't real while Irene turned and picked up the phone call but Jessica caught a glimpse of an amused smile on her lips. She's going to have to give this young lady a talk tommorrow. 

Tiffany just sighed and covered her face. Jessica just wanted to go back to her cabin and sleep the night away, she hopes she won't have nightmares about this. Irene faced them after the call,

"That was Joy she said we should go back since it's time for my claiming." 

"You guys go I'll head back to my cabin. And please don't let anyone else know about this." The strongest demigod of the camp said it in a way that means business. 

"Don't worry it's not as if I want someone else to know about this." Tiffany spat but then her eyes turned pleading towards the younger demigods. 

Wendy caught the message and cleared her throat, "Okay we will keep this to ourselves right Irene?" 

The girl in question just hummed, her mind is on her claiming so she doesn't that much care anymore. 

"We'll be going now Jessica sunbaenim." The blonde bowed respectfully while Irene just waved and smirked at her, "Good night unnie." and Wendy told herself to talk to the new demigod about her relationship with their sunbae later. 

Tiffany just glared at her one last time before she started walking toward the forest.

Jessica just shrugged then turned to Irene, "Congratulations on being a demigod and good luck on being claimed Baechu." She pat the girl's head then messed with it until the Daegu lady swatted her hand away. 

"Take care of her Son." She nod at the other demigod who bowed once more. 

Jessica watched them disappear into the forest then sighed. 

'Alone at last.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yow


	7. Random

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yikes

"Welcome to Aphrodite's cabin." A very gorgeous brunette is smiling at her and all Irene can do is stare because there in front of her is the most beautiful woman in the camp.

"I'm the cabin's councilor and one of your half-sisters Im Jin Ah but you can call me Nana."

"I-I'm Bae Joohyun." She was about to bow but the older stopped her,

"None of that, we are family now." Irene stiffened when she suddenly found herself engulf into a warm hug but then she felt smooth hands rubbing her back in a comforting manner so she relaxed and return the hug as politely as she can.

Nana pulled away and gave her a sweet smile, "Come I'll introduce you to the others."

 

//

 

After meeting and spending time with all of her brothers and sisters Irene excused herself to be with her friends before the party comes to an end. She found them standing around a small bonfire of their own.

"Wow purple looks good on you unnie." Joy gave her an approving look.

"Thanks," she smiled shyly because she really didn't expect her new look to suit her but she's been receiving a lot of compliments like this ever since Aphrodite claimed her as her daughter and gave her the transformation of a lifetime, purple hair and purple eyes, so she felt relieved.

What surprised her is that the goddess of love and beauty knows her favorite color, it seems that her mother knows her better than she expected despite the fact that she had never met the goddess.

"Sometimes I wish our mother would do that to us too but then I change hair color from time to time so I suppose this is fine," Seulgi said as she twirls the end of her orange hair, "Purple kind of reminds of that gay dinosaur Barney though."

Irene just flashed an amused smile and shaked her head, this girl surely likes saying her random thoughts out loud.

Joy and Yeri snickered then the latter turned to her,

"So how was your meeting with your new family?"

"It was great actually," she remarked excitedly and the three looked relieved at that, "They weren't awkward at all and it was really comforting, being with people that are much more appealing than me."

Other people might feel intimidated by how ethereal her siblings are but she really felt at peace with them. Because it's the first time she felt like she belong, a bit insecure even. Her sisters didn't look at her with envy, in fact some of them are obviously too full of themselves they just gave her a greeting and a once-over, unlike the girls outside the camp who assumed things about her without even trying to know her first.

Then there's her brothers, some of them tried to make a move on her before claiming so they apologized profusely to her once they found out that she is their sister. They declared their disappointment for being deprived of the opportunity to court her but promised to be the best brothers instead.

Her heart warmed at that, she never had a brother before and most of the boys that approached her always have ulterior motives so she never got a chance to befriend one.

"We're happy for you unnie." Joy grinned at her.

"Thank you guys," she gave them a sincere smile, "for taking me here."

Yeri looks like she's about to tap her shoulder but she stopped midway with a horrified look on her face,

"Oh no it's Nayeon unnie, I have to hide. See you guys later." The red head suddenly run away from them to who knows where and Irene just raised an eyebrow at her friend's strange action.

Then she heard a velvety voice behind her,

"That Yeri sure is fast when it comes to running away from me."

The purple-eyed demigod turned to see a very attractive raven approaching them.

"Tell me about it." Seulgi looked at the direction where Yeri took off and giggled at their friend's antic.

"Hello I'm Nayeon and you're Tzuyu's new sister Irene, right?" the girl offered a flawless hand to her which Irene politely took and shook.

"Yes that's me, nice to meet you Nayeon-ssi."

"Please there's no need for formalities. I won't have you feeling awkward around me." The raven smiled brightly at her.

"O-okay." Irene's swears she might go blind with all the brightness of the people in this camp.

Joy is wearing a teasing smirk on her lips, "So Nayeon unnie I'm pretty sure catching Yeri and knowing Irene unnie is not the real reason you are here."

"You got me," the girl in question chuckled then her expression turned serious. "Where's Wendy?"

Irene perked up at that question. She's been wondering about that as well, ever since the blonde left her before her claiming. They were nearing the bonfire when Wendy suddenly received a phone call then she apologized to Irene and explained that an urgent matter requires her to go back to her cabin.

"I can't help but notice that Dahyun isn't with you guys as well." Joy answered casually.

The new demigod doesn't know how that statement answers her new acquaintance's question.

"Hhmm?" And Nayeon seems to feel that way too because she looked as confused as Irene is for a second but then a look of understanding appeared on her face.

"Oh so that's how it is."

'Wait,what?' Irene thought, she turned to Seulgi who was spacing out then to Joy who glance at her and for a moment Irene decided to open her mouth to ask Hades' daughter to elaborate but Nayeon beat her to it.

"I saw her awhile ago and I want to know if she's completely fine now. You talked to her right? How is she?"

Irene blinked, from how this girl understands Joy's answer and the way she asked about the blonde she can tell that the Wendy and Nayeon have something going on. She felt a strange grip on her heart at that thought.

"Why didn't you ask her that yourself instead of staring at her longingly from afar?" The chicken lover raised an eyebrow at her unnie.

The previous brightness that Nayeon had was replaced with a gloom, "I don't want to be too clingy. Our relationship is still a fragile matter and I'm still not sure where I really stand. You know how hard it was for me to be this close to her and I don't want to put everything to waste by being selfish."

The raven sniffed and her eyes start to water, the other three stiffened at the sight, "I understand what's going on with her right now so I decided to give her space and time for herself." Nayeon wiped a few tears off her cheeks.

Joy sighed while Seulgi is now looking at the other raven obviously feeling sorry for her. Then there's Irene with her straight face, she felt uncomfortable with this scenario. There's a heavy weight on her chest and she's not certain if it's because she feels bad for Nayeon or for herself.

"I'm sorry you have to see me like this Irene," Nayeon released a short teary laugh, "we also kind of left you in the dark since you don't know what I'm talking about, again I apologize."

Irene cleared her throat, "It's fine, though I think it would be better if I go now so you can continue to discuss this privately." She chance a glance at Joy who nudged Seulgi,

"Right too much drama Nayeon unnie," Seulgi playfully said, "I'll take Irene unnie to her cabin now."

"I'm sorry if I spoiled your night with this," Nayeon took both her hands, "I hope I didn't scare you away."

"Don't worry you didn't spoil it," though inside Irene really agrees that this girl indeed spoiled her night but Nayeon is very friendly so she's willing to let it go, "and don't worry, it takes more than that to scare me away."

"We'll go now," Seulgi informed them.

"Don't be a stranger," Nayeon squeezed her hands before she let them go.

"I won't be," Irene gave her a small smile then she turned to Joy who have an unreadable expression on her face.

"What's wrong with your face Doongie?" Irened teased.

"You're just seeing things unnie, my face is perfect and there's nothing wrong with it," the tall raven pushed her towards the direction of her cabin, "you're just sleepy that's all."

"Whatever you say," the older just rolled her eyes jokingly.

"Let's go Irene unnie. Mr. Lee will come out soon and he will announce that the party's over so we better hurry to our cabins to hide from him or else he will make us clean up the whole camp." Her bear-like friend dragged her completely away from the other two who just waved at them.

 

 

They are nearing her cabin now but Irene can't herself from asking so she nudged Seulgi, "So what's with Nay--"

"Yow!"

The girl from Daegu clutched her chest to prevent her heart from beating out of it while her orange-haired companion jumped out of surprise from Yeri's sudden appearance.

"What's up?" the teenager was wearing a face splitting grin.

"My fist," then Irene blow a light uppercut on Yeri's chin that had the redhead groaning, "that's for scaring the heck out of us."

"Ow," Yeri rubbed her chin, "what a violent unnie."

"What are you doing here anyway?" Seulgi crossed her arms over her chest.

"I just saw you on my way to my cabin and I wanted to know what Irene unnie thinks about Nayeon unnie."

"I think she's nice." A purple eyebrow was raised, "Why were you hiding from her?"

"Because she's just going to order me to go to sleep since it's already past my bed time."

"Why would she do that?"

"Probably because she's my sister," Yeri sighed and Irene was taken back by this information because the two of them look nothing alike.

"She's also the queen of our cabin, she's like the mother that I never asked to have and she probably just wanted to ask Joy unnie about Wendy unnie."

"About that," Irene contemplated asking but Yeri already answered,

"Yes my sister's in love with Wendy unnie."

 

//

 

"That was uncalled-for unnie."

The shorter raven saw that the new daughter of Aphrodite was far enough so she replaced her sweet smile with a smirk. She turned to the other demigod and gave her a questioning look.

"What do you mean my dear Sooyoung?"

"Did you really think I won't caught on that acting of yours?"

Joy sat on the wooden chair that's been neglected by them but now she found useful as she felt how tired her long legs are from all the walking and standing that she's been doing all day.

"What acting? You know everything I said is true, so are my emotions while saying them and my feelings for Wendy are nothing but real."

"And of course you just have to flaunt all of that to a complete stranger who was coincidentally the one you were shooting daggers at when she was with Wendy unnie before her claiming."

The princess of the underworld just stared at the muse of the Hermes' cabin with a bored look. The older's smirk vanished and her lips formed a straight line,

"I saw the way she looked at Wendy," Nayeon sighed, "I know that look. That's how I looked at her the first time we met and I remember Jennie looking at her that way after their first encounter in the forest. She might not know it yet but Irene's already hooked, it'll be best for everyone if she stay away from Wendy. You know that right?"

Joy considered what the other demigod said but then her body didn't let her dwell on it as a yawn made it's way out of her mouth before she even had the chance to cover it.

"We should rest," Nayeon cast an amused smile at the younger who is now wearing a pout.

"Carry me unnie." The lone occupant of Hades' cabin whined.

"There's no way I can do that Doongie."

"Lend me that flying shoes of yours then."

"I'm not wearing them." The older deadpanned, "Why don't you just walk?"

"I'm really tired and besides I was planning on making Yeri carry me since she lost on the last bet that we had but then you came along and scared her away so you should take responsibility."

"Whatever," Nayeon shrugged, "goodbye Joy." the indigo-eyed beauty waved and made her way back to her cabin.

"Wendy unnie will definetly know what happened tonight," Joy hollered.

Then a roguish grin flashed on her face when her unnie quickly appeared before her.

"Fine come here you big baby," Nayeon grabbed the taller raven's left arm then put it on her shoulder while she place her other arm on the girl's waist and pulled her off the chair, "I can't carry you so just lean on me instead."

Joy put most of her weight on the older's side and the two started their sluggish walk, "This is not bad, thanks unnie." The bunny-like girl just rolled her eyes.

"You know, you don't have to feel threatened by Irene unnie. She just met Wendy unnie after all."

"Have you ever been in love Sooyoung?"

Joy shake her head, "Nuh-uh."

Nayeon huffed, "Then shut up."

 

 

 

AN: Sorry this chapter is so random. Unfortunately I can't stop myself from writing it...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uhm


	8. Nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's continue to support this fandom.

_She was running for her life, from what or to where she doesn't have an idea. Apparently she's in forest covered with mist, she can barely see what's ahead of her._

_For some reason she doesn't have her most trusted weapon with her and she can't feel her power within her system, this concludes that she has no choice but to continue running to get out of this forest._

_Suddenly, she heard a familiar voice screaming,_

_"Jessica unnie save me."_

_That stopped her from running, she assessed her surroundings to know which direction did the voice came from._

_"Unnie save me,"_

_On her right. Another desperate plea came and Jessica hurried towards the path that seems to lead to the source of the sound._

_"Unnie hurry,"_

_"Jennie where are you?" she shouted._

_"Unnie," The voice is getting louder but the mist is making it harder for her to distiguish the exact location of her cousin. She knows she's getting nearer but then the screaming stopped and she felt herself panicking._

_"Jennie," she called, "Jennie where are you?" But there was no answer. She sobbed in desperation and turned to her side, that's when she saw her cousin's favorite handbag lying on the ground._

_She immediately ran to it, she crouched down to grab the bag and examine it. She gasped, there's blood in it and the blood's still fresh. She eyed the forest ground to see if there's any trace that will lead her to Jennie but found none._

_Just as she was about to stand up another scream echoed throughout the forest and this one belongs to the person she least expected to be there._

_"Help," the voice cried out._

_No, please no. Jessica prayed that she's just hearing things but another one came and she knows she can no longer ignore it._

_"Krystal," she shouted, "it's me. Where are you?"_

_"Jessica unnie?" the voice is shaking and it filled her heart with dread, "unnie help me."_

_The blue-eyed demigod dashed passed through the big leaves that are in her way, all she can think about is how she's going to reach her sister on time unlike what happened to Jennie._

_"Unnie," Krystal shrieked and Jessica is starting to feel hopeless until she spot the raven struggling for release from vines that are pulling her into the bushes._

_"Soojung-ah," she saw her sister reached out to her. The brunette trotted off to help but just as her hand was about to touch Krystal's hand, she was transported to another place._

_The scenario before her changed and she was no longer in the forest. Even though it's quite dark, the light coming from the moon helped her determine that she's at the top of a mountain._

_She looked around to find her sister, then she noticed what seems to be a person lying on the ground. She carefully approached the unmoving body that is facing away from her. Once she was near enough she stretched her hand and turned the person to her._

_She was taken back by the sight of a very pale-looking Tiffany Hwang. Without thinking she hooked her arm around the girl and pulled the demigod into her._

_"Hwang?" she shook the unconcious raven in her arms, "Hwang wake up."_

_There was no response so she checked if the girl is breathing and to her horror there was no air coming out of the pair of pale lips in front of her._

_'No, it can't be.' Jessica thought, she brought her ear to the other demigod's chest. She felt like she was about crawl out of her skin in panic when she heard no heart beat._

_"Ah, daughter of Zeus."_

_Jessica almost got whiplash with how fast she lifted her head to face whoever it is that spoke those menacing words.She glowered at the shadowy figure floating above them._

_"Who are you?" she held the lifeless Tiffany Hwang closer to her._

_"You shouldn't be looking at me like that."_

_The brunette frowned._

_"After all, I'm the one who did that."_

_A bony hand gestured to Hera's daughter in her arms and Jessica felt the anger boil inside of her._

_"You," livid blue eyes glared at the mysterious creepy creature that's wearing a sadistic smile on his cruddy lips._

_"Isn't this what you've always wanted? To have your revenge on her for all the misery that her mother caused you and your family?"_

_"Shut up," Jessica is now seething with anger and she wished with all of her might to have her weapon or her powers so she can destroy this murky being and his nonsense talk._

_"Hmp, you have no right to be angry demigod," she can see the figure smirked like a maniac at her, "I wouldn't be able to kill her if it weren't for your help anyway."_

_She gasped, 'There's no way,' she thought, then she stared at the girl she's currently holding. Tiffany Hwang looks beautiful, even as a corpse. But she no longer have the brightness that she always had and Jessica bitterly thought to herself,_

_'Is it true? Did I really let this happen to you?'_

_She heard the hideous dark creature cackling above her,_

_"And now I will kill you too."_

 

 

Jessica woke up with a start. She was breathing heavily, her shirt is drenched with sweat and the sheets are crumpled around her. She covered her face with her hands and groaned in frustration.

She's been having nightmares like these for a month now. 

She noticed that her dreams within this week have her cousin Jennie in them. Probably because her death anniversary is just a few days away. Reminding her once again of her failure to save her cousin. 

Having Krystal in her nightmare is something unusual. But so far they never came true, she still can't shake the feeling that something bad might still happen so she decided to contact her family later. 

What bothers her the most though is that her nightmares never fail to feature the daughter of Hera everynight. The fact that the raven is always dead in them and she always seems to be the reason why is really unsettling.

This all started when she first met that girl outside her cabin, she never had a decent sleep ever since that day.

'When will this ever stop?' she wondered.

She doesn't like to have any connection with the daughter of the goddess that she hates the most. As much as possible she wants to stay away from the girl and for the other to do the same. She surprised even herself when she approached the other demigod at the lake last night. She blames it on the drink that the kids from Dionysus' cabin made. 

She turned to her alarm clock and saw that it's still too early for her but she knows that there's no way she can go back to sleep now so she got off her bed and went to her closet and change. Then she jogged to the camp's training grounds.

 

 

//

 

 

"Hey where were you last night?" Sooyoung asked as she put her plate on the table and sits beside her.

The people in the camp usually sit with their cabin mates whenever they eat but since Tiffany is the only occupant of Hera's cabin her friends usually join her. 

"Yeah," Yoona, who was sitting across her, said through a mouthful of pancakes, "You didn't tell us why you suddenly disappeared before Irene's claiming."

"Unnie please don't talk when your mouth is full," the maknae of their group reproved the alligator beside her. 

Tiffany sighed, she's torn between telling her friends all about last night or not. She thought about what she heard from some of the girls at the party while she was under a table trying to find her ring. 

They talked about how much of an attention seeker she is. That she just brings bad luck to the camp, that she thinks so highly of herself because her mom is the queen of Olympus. That the boys are taking bets on who will be able to sleep with her first and that that's the only reason why Nickhun is trying to get close to her.

She knows better than to believe them, she was just going to shrug it off and go back to her friends but then she heard Nickhun came up to them and asked them what are they talking about. They interrogated him, asking the real reason why he decided to be close with the insufferable Tiffany Hwang.

She expected Nickhun to reprimand them for their words, he's a close friend of her's after all. They talked about each other and she even cried to him at times when she can't handle it anymore. 

She heard him chuckled instead. And when he spoke Tiffany had to cover her mouth to stop the sound of her gasping from reaching their ears. Nickhun told them that he was planning on making Tiffany fall in love with him and use her against her mother. The goddess has done something horrible to his clan and he was going to make sure to have his revenge on her. 

He called Tiffany stupid. He was pretty confident that she's falling in love with him and that soon he will have his revenge on Hera. The girls cheered for him and then they left to party with their friends. 

Poor Tiffany just stayed under the table, dumbfounded from everything she found out about Nickhun. She's on the verge of tears when she came out from under the table, to the shock of other demigods that are eating there. 

She needed air and solitude. She didn't went back to her friends and ran straight to lake instead. She was crying her heart out when--- 

"Tiffany?" Yuri lightly shook her.

"Huh?" She turned to the daughter of Aphrodite. 

"You kind of space out there for a minute."

"S-Sorry," she stuttered and Yuri just hummed.

"So where were you?" Sooyoung asked again.

"I was just chilling by the lake," she smiled weakly. 

The shikshin quirked an eyebrow at her answer.

"Did something happened last night? Something you're not telling us?" everybody whipped their heads to Sunny who popped out of nowhere. 

"Unnie," Yoona shrieked at the smirking demigod who suddenly appeared at her side, "Do you really have to do that all the time?"

"Shouldn't you be used to it already?" Sunny casted an amused look at the younger. 

"I almost choked there," Demeter's daughter pouted. Then the other occupants of the table laughed at her. 

While they were distracted, Tiffany glance at another table, the one with a lone brunette. 

Jessica Jung looks sullen, staring at her breakfast and twisting her fork. She seems to be very exhausted, with heavy bags under her eyes. Tiffany observed that those things have been prominent on the other demigod for the past few weeks now. They were not there when she first met her. 

'Hmp, as if I care. She's a jerk, she didn't even apologize for what she did and she had the nerve to embarass me in front of our hoobaes.' she narrowed her eyes at the girl who is wearing a simple black t-shirt and a pair of blue ripped jeans,

'Ugh, how could someone be so attractive in such a casual attire?' she thought, 'It's so unfair.' Then to her mortification the brunette, who seemed to have felt eyes on her, stared back at her. 

Tiffany flushed for a moment before she glared at the other refusing to back down from Jessica's look. 

They were interrupted when a frantic Hyoyeon came shouting, "Ice giants! Ice giants!" 

All demigods at the cafeteria just look at her quizically, because there's no reason to panic since monsters won't be able to pass through their barrier.

But then their tables started to jump and the ground began to shake. Tiffany along with the other demigods ran to the forest to check what's going on. 

To their horror there were ten ice giants trying to destroy their barrier and they seem to be getting the hang of it. She saw the kids from Athena's and Ares's cabin preparing their weapons while the others, like her, wait with bated breath if the giants will succeed. 

Unfortunately for them the giants did and the barrier shattered before them like a glass. The raven ducked to prevent the fragments of the barrier from hitting her face. Then she felt a hand grabbed her wrist and pulled her to run. 

A familiar blonde turned to her, 

"Tiffany remember the job assigned to you in case that something like this happens?" Taeyeon pants. 

Oh right, she's supposed to guard the golden fleece that they hid in the attic at Mr. Lee's old office.

"Yeah," Tiffany answered. 

"Good," the midget nodded then pushed her towards her destination, "now go." 

Tiffany looked at her friend running with her bow and arrows towards the camp's entrance which is now a battle field for the ice giants and some demigods before she went off to do her job.

 

 

 


	9. Confused

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> JeTi

AN: I do not own any of the characters.

 

 

Jessica is never fond of running but being a demigod always put her to a position where she have no choice but to do so. Like right now for example, sure it's not the first time that monsters were able to destroy a camp half-blood's barrier but that never happened to their camp here so once she saw that all hell broke loose on the camp's entrance she immediately sprinted towards it.

Ever since they heard that the barrier of the other camp in America was once destroyed because their tree was poisoned, the councilors of each cabin held a meeting on what they should do when an event like this occured among them as well.

Each councilor has a job of his or her own and Jessica's is to kill the monster/s of course.

When she was getting near what appears to be a frosty battlefield of her comrades and ice giants (How did these things get in here in the first place? It's freaking summer.) she caught a glimpse of a running Tiffany Hwang.

If she remembered correctly, the raven was given the task to guard the golden fleece since she's still not a skilled fighter like the rest of them. Which is perfect since that would keep her safe from these massive ice chunkies. With that in thought Jessica can focus on dispatching their current enemies instead of worrying about the daughter of Hera.

'Stupid nightmares,' she thought. It's not like she cares for that annoying girl, she just don't like it when someone dies at her watch. With Zeus as her father it is natural for everyone to expect that she's strong enough to stop that from happening.

Unfortunately she was so distracted by her thoughts and so as soon as she reached her destination she slipped and landed her butt on the icy floor that the giants created.

She heard the crunch caused by the footsteps approaching her, she lifted her head to see a giggling Taeyeon offering a hand to her.

"That was pretty smooth Jessica."

She grumbled and lightly swatted the hand away, Taeyeon is one of the few people that are sort of close to her since the blonde has been her partner on a few quests already and that's why she knows that the midget is just teasing her.

She pushed herself up and carefully stand to maintain balance then she turned to Taeyeon,

"I'll show you smooth," she huffed and the blonde just raised an eyebrow at her.

Jessica looked at the bracelet on her right wrist and willed it to change, in just a split-second the accessory became her most trusted weapon Caramel (What? She was seven years old when she named it, okay?), a very long celestial bronze spear.

From her peripheral view she saw Taeyeon took a step back, the daughter of Apollo is already familiar with how deadly her weapon is and she's already on her signature stance that means she's about to attack so a space is certainly required.

In front of her is the sight of a chaotic clash compose of quite a number of show offs from Ares' cabin, some of the confident children of Athena, few well-known demigods from other cabins and a handful of ice giants.

Jessica smirked and without a second thought she hurled Caramel at their direction then she summoned the winds to guide her spear towards her specific targets.

Zeus' daughter put her hands on her hips and grinned smugly at Taeyeon, who just rolled her eyes playfully, as they watch the ice giants crumbled one by one when Caramel went through their heads. Much to the astonishment and disappointment of the other demigods who didn't expect their fights to be over just like that.

She saw her weapon flying back to her so she raised her right fist, she heard the familiar sound of Caramel transforming back into a bracelet before it returned to her right wrist.

Beside her Taeyeon whistled appreciatively, "That was pretty smooth."

They both chuckled at that.

"Yay Jessica Jung saved the day," said the svelte voice that belongs to the councilor of Ares' cabin and Jessica put on a poker face out of reflex before she faced the ragged looking fella.

Taechyun's comment was obviously sarcastic, he's wearing a fake smile plus his eyes held the huge resentment he has for her, she really can't hold it against him since it's apparent how battered he was from trying so hard to appear as the main hero of the fight but she managed to do just that with just a single throw of her spear and not even a single scratch on her face.

"We should've just let you handle eveything from the beginning, huh?" Bae Suzy remarked with her usual straight face, Jessica can't tell whether that was meant to mock her or not but either way she doesn't care.

The daughter of Athena was limping and her forehead is starting to bruise so it seems that the monsters were able to do a number on her, the brunette can't help but smirk inwardly at that, this girl is quite a snob for her.

Jessica doesn't feel like talking so she just shrugged at them then Taeyeon cleared her throat,

"I think we should check if everything else around the camp is fine."

The three of them nodded but then she frowned when she noticed that the other demigods were starting to gather around them. Jessica is uncomfortable with being around a lot of people, she was about to tell Taeyeon about her plan of checking the barrier when she heard Irene shout,

"Help," she turn around to see a flash of purple before she felt a lithe body crashed into her.

The girl is so light that Jessica manage steady both of them despite the impact.

"Whoa, easy there Baechu," she softly grabbed Irene's arms and gently pushed her away, "What happened?"

"Dwarfs," Irene panted, "they kidnapped Tiffany unnie."

"What?" Taeyeon yelled.

Jessica froze, her nightmares and the image of a dead Tiffany in her arms flooded her mind. Dread was slowly creeping on her.

"I saw them taking her to the forest," Aphrodite's daughter started shaking, "I'm sorry, I still don't know how to fight so I ran here instead becau--"

The brunette didn't hear the rest of Irene's sentence, she flew herself into the air as fast as she could, there's no time to waste, the longer she stays with them the smaller the chance that she have in saving Tiffany.

Normally Jessica would just let others take care of something like this, but the nightmares she's been having for the last few weeks always left her with a stinking feeling of dreadfulness and guilt for being the reason of the raven's death.

Having that kind of burden in real life is definetly worse so she's willing to do everything just to avoid that. Yup, that's exactly the reason for her behavior right now because there's no way that she's doing this for the daughter of the goddess who put her and her mother through so much torment when she was young.

She soared over the forest, searching for any sign of Tiffany and the dwarfs. The fates might have been on her side this time because it didn't took her long to spot two moving redish and green furry figures carrying a unconscious Tiffany Hwang.

She prepared Caramel then thrust the spear into the sky, dark clouds began to gather over the forest and thunder boomed. She aimed for a tree that is in their path. Then she dived and landed before them.

"Aahhh," a shriek came from the smoke. Jessica swinged Caramel to get rid of it.

Once it was clear she was shocked of what she see. Tiffany's kidnappers turned out to be a pair of chimpanzee-like dwarfs. One with a red fur wearing a ridiculous cowboy hat. The other has brown fur and he's in a green bowler. Both of them have strange red eyes.

The said girl was lying lifeless on the ground. Jessica swiftly snatched the raven into her arms before the other two did.

She raised her spear and pointed it at the dwarfs, "Don't you dare come any nearer." She growled, "Who are you and what do you want from her?"

"We don't answer questions from you daughter of Zeus." Red fur taunted.

"Just give us back the missus and we'll let you go." Dwarf in bowler offered in that shrilling voice of his.

Jessica glowered at them, "As if you two scare me."

"We'll see about that demigod." Red fur challenged then he brought out his gun while Brown fur was holding a dagger on his right hand.

Jessica heaved Tiffany onto her left shoulder and gripped Caramel harder.

She was about to summon a storm when all of a sudden a black hole materialized from behind the dwarfs and sucked them in.

Leaving Jessica gaping at a tree.

She shook her head and saw that her enemies were really gone. She shrugged to herself, stranger things do happen everyday.

 

//

 

The first thing she saw when she opened her eyes were the familiar ceiling of the camp's mini hospital.

Tiffany remembered the first time she saw it was after she passed out on the camp's entrance after their hazardous journey before they came here.

A voice from her side brought her out of her daze,

"So you're finally awake." Hyoyeon grinned brightly at her, "I'll call the others. Do you need anything?"

Her throat felt like the Sahara dessert.

"Water," she croaked out.

Hyoyeon giggled at that, "Okie dokie."

She watched the daughter of Hephaestus open the tent flap and disappeared.

This gave her time to recall what exactly happened that caused her to be here. But her mind refused to cooperate, all she got were hazy moving pictures and creepy squeaky voices that are making her dizzy.

Good for her Hyoyeon came back faster than she expected, with the short haired blonde were the rest of her favorite group of friends who greeted her with their kind smiles.

"Here's your water."

Hyoyeon helped her hold the glass since her hands are too weak. She slowly drink and savored the refreshment.

"So how's it like to sleep for three days?" Yoona asked.

Which made her choke on her drink.

"Yoona!" Yuri yelled at the younger.

Seohyun immediately went to Tiffany's aid and rubbed her back as she coughed.

"Sorry unnie," her cousin smiled sheepishly, "I didn't mean to startle you."

"It's okay Yoong." She wheezed, "But what do you mean three days?"

Taeyeon answered instead, "She meant exactly that Tiffany. You slept for three days here." The older gave her a worried look, "How do you feel by the way?"

"A bit dizzy."

"Do you remember what happened?"

She hesitated, "No, not really."

"That's to be expected." Taeyeon nodded to herself, "It was no ordinary sleeping potion gas after all."

Tiffany frowned, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"The dwarfs used a sleeping potion gas to kidnap you," Taeyeon sighed, "it's something strong that works only on demigods and you inhaled quite a large portion. That's supposed to make you sleep forever. Good thing we have an antidote here so you're safe."

Tiffany stiffened a bit, "Wait, what about the Fleece?"

"They got it." Sooyoung grumbled.

So she failed.

Sunny squeezed her shoulder, "Hey, what's important is we got you back."

Tiffany thanked her friend then a voice said,

"Which reminds me," Sooyoung suddenly grabbed her head and turned her to face the shikshin.

"Spill," Tiffany's widened eyes stared at Sooyoung's narrowed ones, "What is going on with you and Jessica Jung?"

Sunny smacked the back of the taller's head which made her let go of Tiffany.

"Ow! Unnie you almost busted my brain out of my head."

"It doesn't seem like you have one anyway." Hyoyeon gave Sunny a high-five.

Seohyun shook her head, "Sooyoung unnie you should give Tiffany unnie a break."

"Puh-lease, it's not like you guys are any less curious." The daughter of the god of war crossed her arms over her chest.

"Um guys what are you talking about?" Tiffany gave them a confused look and her friends just blinked at her.

Yuri broke the silence, "Unnie we're wondering if you have some kind of a secret relationship with Jessica?"

Hera's daughter sputtered, "W-What?!"

She quirked her eyebrow at her friends who are looking expectantly at her. "What makes you think that I have anything to do with that person?"

"I dunno," Sooyoung shrugged, "Probably the fact that she's been acting like a protective girlfriend ever since you were kidnapped?"

"Huh?" Tiffany thought the shikshin was just making things up but Taeyeon butted in.

"After we, or more like Jessica, defeated the ice giants Irene came running to her and told us that you were kidnapped by dwarfs. Jessica didn't even let her finish her sentence when whoosh! She suddenly flew up towards the forest."

Sunny decided to continue, "Few minutes later she showed up from above carrying you like a princess. She was kind of panicking because you weren't waking up."

"Whew, she didn't stop pressuring me until I made sure that you're fine." Taeyeon muttered, "I think that was the first time she did that to me."

The raven felt a lot dizzier now. She just can't take a grasp on what her friends are telling her.

"She's been sleeping here, guarding you for the last three nights." Yoona added, "And that is something, you know? Because when I tried to sleep at that chair beside you it was really uncomfortable. We all know that Jessica unnie loves sleeping in her cabin a lot so why would she rather sleep here?"

Everyone was staring at her again.

Tiffany sighed, "I really don't know the answer to that."

Which is true. She's just as lost as them when it comes to this, whatever this is that Jessica's doing.

"Guys I don't think we should make a big deal out of this." The eight of them turned to Yuri, "Besides we have more important things to do like taking care of Tiffany for example. She haven't eaten anything yet remember?"

"Right," Hyoyeon agreed, "So sorry about this Tiffany."

The others looked guilty as well and apologized to her. Taeyeon and Sunny volunteered to keep her company but they have to finish helping their siblings first while the others left to get her food and a change of clothes.

Once she was all alone, she thought of everything that her friends told her about Jessica Jung.

She will definetly have a talk with the brunette.

 


	10. Indebted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just read hehe

Wendy thinks that she should be on her way to Greece now. She have to make it there tomorrow or all of her preparations will be for naught.

 

But instead she finds herself staring at the clear waters of the camp's lake beside a silent Jessica Jung. The brunette came to her just as she was done with her packing. Asking Wendy to come with her to the lake. And of course who is she to refuse the older demigod.

 

So far her sunbaenim haven't say a word to her for the last two minutes that they're at side of the lake. Even though she was honored to be with the daughter of Zeus she really can't waste her time. Wendy knows she have to ask the older her reason for taking Wendy here but she doesn't want to sound unpleasant.

 

The older seems to notice her fidgeting and decided to start a conversation at last.

 

"Return as soon as you can Son." Jessica said, she was still gazing at the lake. Then her brows furrowed. "Something strange is going on."

 

"I will do my best sunbaenim." Wendy nodded curtly.

 

The blonde understands the other's concern. It's been three days since their camp was attacked and things are still not looking good for them.

 

She's been absent then because she and Dahyun were still sleeping at her tent. They were too exhausted since they just finished making her gift for Jennie. Their Taeyeon unnie scolded them for not being there to help.

 

Mr. Lee also decided to send Dahyun together with three other demigods to find a way to retrieve the Golden Fleece as her punishment for not being able to do her secret duty. Which was to protect Tiffany Hwang who was assigned to secure the fleece.

 

Hera's daughter was kidnapped by dwarfs and if it weren't for the mighty Jessica Jung the Queen goddess would have done something terrible to Dahyun.

 

Wendy felt sorry for her younger sister since she was the reason Dahyun was in such a tight situation. She almost told Mr. Lee to send her instead but the orange-haired girl stopped her. Reminding Wendy of her own mission and stating that she wanted to be on this quest because it's been a long time since her last one.

 

Dahyun and the others haven't returned yet and so they have to defend their camp on their own.

 

But perhaps what disturbs Jessica the most is the fact that the ice giants that charged on their camp and the dwarfs that took Tiffany Hwang and the fleece might be working together.

 

They never heard of something like that before.

 

A cough from her side brought Wendy out of her thoughts. She turned to the brunette. Jessica took something shiny out of her pocket and throws it at her.

 

She catches it with her right hand.Wendy blinked at Jessica before she opened her fist. Her eyebrows shot up when she saw that it was a silver key. She already have an idea on what it is for but she still can't believe it.

 

Wendy look back at her sunbaenim with wide eyes. Jessica just shrugged at her.

 

"You can travel faster and safer with that. Plus you can have a lot of time with her."

 

With that Wendy's assumption had been right. She gaped at the item in her palm. This was indeed the key to her senior's infamous space motorbike. The one that Zeus gave to Jessica as a token of gratitude for that time when she saved Olympus from a bunch of Titans that were freed by some other demigod.

 

Wendy felt her eyes tear up and she immediately bowed respectfully to hide it from the older demigod.

 

"Thank you very much sunbaenim. I'm forever indebted to you."

 

"Don't mention it. Just come back safe and tell me if you notice anything unusual there."

 

Wendy heard the brunette walk away but she remained bowing until she was sure that Jessica is completely out of sight.

 

 

//

 

 

Tiffany sighed for the umpteenth time that day.

 

Sitting beside her is the black pearl of Aphrodite's cabin who is currently reading some kind of a romance novel. Typical for a daughter of the goddess of love.

 

Yuri chuckled, "Bored?"

 

The raven huffed. "What do you think Yul?"

 

Of course she's bored. Except for the time after she woke up this morning nothing else exciting happened so far.

 

Her friends have been tending to her needs and are spending time with her as much as they can. The whole camp is busy preparing for some annual game and most of her friends are needed there.

 

Tiffany is really thankful for their company but they're not the one that she wants to talk to. The person that she wants to be there for her right now is the one who's been occupying her thoughts ever since her talk with the other girls this morning.

 

Jessica Jung is nowhere to be found according to Yoona. But the taller girl told her that when she was still sleeping, Jessica only came to visit her at night. So maybe the blue-eyed demigod will appear to her once the evening comes.

 

This gave her something to look forward to but she also hated waiting. Yoona told her this during lunchtime and that was just four hours ago.

 

She already had a nap and woke up with Yuri reading beside her.

 

She's going a bit crazy anticipating her talk with the aloof brunette. And don't get her wrong, the only reason she's like this is because she doesn't want to be kept in the dark and she felt like she owe Jessica big time. That is something Tiffany doesn't want to last long.

 

If she was just allowed to get up already she would've look for Zeus' daughter herself. But all Tiffany can do right now is hope that the night will come sooner.

 

At her side Yuri closed her book and turned to her.

 

"Fany what do you think of Jessica?"

 

The question caught Tiffany off guard that all she managed to do was jabber a "Huh?" at her friend.

 

The younger repeated the question gently to her. This time she was able to comprehend it better.

 

"Honestly for me she's a bit of a jerk but then with the stuffs that you told me this morning I'm not really sure anymore." Tiffany's nose scrunched. "She's confusing."

 

"I take it you don't like her that much or not at all?" Yuri quirked an eyebrow at her.

 

"Yeah you could say that."

 

Tiffany saw a look of relief passed on her companion's face. A metaphorical light bulb seem to flicked on above Tiffany's head and she groaned.

 

"Don't tell me you have a crush on her?"

 

Yuri visibly flushed and diverted her hazel eyes to her lap.

 

Tiffany felt a bit awkward for some reason. She just can't understand what is there to like about someone as rude as Jessica Jung.

 

Sure the brunette is very attractive and then there's the fact that she's the strongest one inside this camp. And despite the feat where Jessica saved her Tiffany still thinks that she's not good enough for Yuri. She's certain that the cold and anti-social demigod will only end up hurting their very precious black pearl.

 

She's not in the place to reprimand her friend though so she just shook her head. Then she recalled something unpleasant and she frowned.

 

"Wait I'm pretty sure your sister Nana also likes her."

 

Yuri stiffen and Tiffany cursed her big mouth.

 

Aphrodite's daughter sighed. Then she lifted her head. Expressive hazel orbs regarded Tiffany and she saw Yuri grimace.

 

"It's kind of a common occurence for those who belong to our cabin."

 

"Ouch." The raven drawled.

 

Yuri tuck her hair behind her ear and mumbled. "I kind of feel sorry for our new sister Irene though."

 

"Why?" It was Tiffany's turn to lift her eyebrow at the tan girl.

 

"Everyone saw how she interacted with Jessica when she told her you were kidnapped. And also the way the latter is close to her."

 

This got Tiffany curious because Irene just got to the camp. And she also remember the time when she and Wendy found her and Jessica on a compromising position. The new girl was confident around the intimidating older demigod compared to Taeyeon's adorable sister who was obviously cautious despite the fact that she was holding her powerful celestial gold sword.

 

Yuri continued, "Our sisters and the others pestered her to know what is her relationship with Jessica. It turns out they were childhood friends. From before Jessica went to stay here in the camp."

 

"Wow," Tiffany deadpanned, "I didn't expect her to have someone like that."

 

Yuri giggled, "Come on, Jessica's not that bad."

 

Tiffany rolled her eyes playfully. "So does Irene also like her?"

 

"Fortunately she doesn't." Yuri flashed her a coy smile. "I got the vibe that she's more interested with Wendy."

 

Tiffany nodded approvingly. "Good for both of you, huh?"

 

 

//

 

 

The cute alarm clock that Seohyun left with her states that it's quarter to eleven. Tiffany is now losing hope that Jessica will come. Her head is getting droopy caused by her exhaustion with all the thinking that she's been doing.

 

Her conversation with Yuri that afternoon was disrupted by Nickhun. Good thing the daughter of Aphrodite didn't leave her alone with him so she was able to fake an act until he decided to go.

 

That left her gloomy and she's been wondering what she should do with the guy who has been tricking her all along.

 

Her mood lighten up a bit when all of her friends decided to eat dinner with her. Some of them insisted to sleep over with her but she asked them to give her some time alone. They complied and so here she is waiting for the demigod who had been causing her quite a headache with her awful thoughts about how unfair her life is.

 

Suddenly, the sound of nearing footsteps caught her attention. Tiffany lifted her head and stare at the lean figure before her.

 

Their only source of light right now is the one coming from her bedside lamp. But she can still make out a frown that creased Jessica's forehead.

 

"You're still awake." Her lone late night visitor strode towards her.

 

"You're here." Tiffany breathed.

 

She realized how vulnerable she sounded when the brunette stopped beside her, blue eyes gaze at her with a hint of concern.

 

"You okay Hwang?"

 

Tiffany blinked. "Yeah," she replied harshly, "What took you so long?"

 

Jessica put her hands on her back pockets and raised an eyebrow at her. "I didn't know you were waiting for me. I wasn't supposed to come here anyway."

 

Tiffany tilted her. "Why is that?"

 

"I heard you woke up this morning which means you're totally okay so I don't need to check on you. But then Taeyeon told me that you refused their offer to sleep with you here." Jessica scoffed. "You have a death wish or something Hwang?"

 

The daughter of Hera crossed her arms over her chest and glared at the other.

 

"What's your deal Jung? Why are you doing this?"

 

Jessica narrowed her eyes at her. "You're making me feel bad for saving you."

 

"I didn't ask you to."

 

"Right, of course I should've just let those freaky monkey dwarfs take you away. Don't worry I'll keep that in mind when they come back for you."

 

Jessica smirked that insufferable smirk of her's and Tiffany would've admire how appealing she look with her blue button up shirt if she wasn't busy being pissed off with her.

 

"Look I just don't want to be indebted to you in anyway so tell me what you want me to do in exchange for you saving me."

 

The daughter of Zeus was obviously taken back with her offer.

 

"I should've known." Jessica gave her an amused look. "Hera's your mother after all."

 

"Whatever," Tiffany muttered. "You'll be doing both of us a favor if you would just tell me what you want. So just get on with it."

 

"Let me think about it."

 

"Fine." Tiffany stared expectantly at the other occupant of the tent who was eyeing her with a quizzical look.

 

"Nah I don't think you would give me what I want." Jessica blurted out.

 

"Try me Jung. I bet I can give you anything you want." The raven taunted.

 

But then her breath hitched when Jessica suddenly invaded her personal space.

 

"Anything?" A pair of deep blue eyes that behold a glint of challenge peered at her and Tiffany gulp. But she put a brave front and didn't back down.

 

"Anything." She answered sternly.

 

Jessica's urbane voice made her shiver. "Sleep with me."

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really like Wendy.


	11. Surprised

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just wait...

It was a sunny day at the camp. Irene squinted her eyes as she come out of their cabin. She was woken up by a bunch of noises produced by all the preparations for the annual games tommorrow.

A voice beside her made her jump. "Good morning." Wendy has a giddy smile on her face that Irene can't help but return it despite her initial shock.

"You're back." Irene grinned.

"Yeah thanks a lot to Jessica sunbae-nim I didn't have to spend a lot of time travelling. So I came back earlier than expected." The blonde looks like an excited child in front of her.

And Irene might have something to do with that.

Two days ago Joy told her about Wendy's plan to go to Greece to celebrate Jennie's death anniversary because that's where she died.

She found out that Kim Jennie was the only daughter of Poseidon in this camp and was Wendy's partner in a quest a year ago.

Irene got the gist that Wendy was in love with Jennie and that she blames herself for what happened. But Joy also voiced her worry about Wendy's plan because the path that the demigod had to take to get to Greece is very dangerous. Even though they know that Wendy is the second strongest person in their camp.

That's when a great idea came to Irene's mind. Sure it's going to be troublesome for her since it will cause her sisters and other girls in the camp to continue to bug her or worse.

But she still decided to talk to Jessica and ask for a favor knowing that the older will never refuse to help her.

And now seeing Wendy back home, safe and sound and happy,the daughter of Aphrodite thought that it was worth it.

"That's great." Irene stated with much enthusiasm than expected.

"Thanks," Wendy mumbled before she point her thumb towards the camp's cafeteria. "Breakfast?"

Irene bit her lip to stop herself from squealing because this is the first time that she's going to eat with Wendy.

"Yes please." She answered with a cool demeanor.

She find the other demigod cute and a bit enigmatic, a weird combination but it suits Wendy just fine. And she may have a slight crush on the blonde but she won't act like other girls with crushes do.

Wendy blinked at her for a moment and then she nodded. "Let's go."

They just walk side by side without talking for a while. Irene gaze at the cafeteria which is not that far now and noticed that a few demigods are staring at them.

They seem to be scrutinizing her actually. She wondered if there's something wrong with what she's wearing. Since it's quite warm outside she settled for a pair of blue denim shorts and a red plaid shirt over her black tan top. As far as she knows she doesn't look bad.

Wendy on the other hand donned a simple orange tee with a grecian design of some sorts and black jeans.

The said girl is also fidgeting beside her. Then she heard the blonde sighed.

"I-I'm glad that you're still happy to see me."

This made Irene halt her steps and turned to her companion. "Why would you say that?"

Apollo's daughter appears to be struggling and Irene casted a curious look at her.

"I've been an awful acquaintance so far." The younger gave her an apologetic smile that Joohyun find adorable beyond reason. (Okay so maybe she have a bigger crush on Wendy than she let on. But there's the thing with Nayeon so...)

"I don't hold anything against you if that's what you're worried about." Irene hoped that the kind smile that's plastered on her face is sufficient enough to sooth the other demigod. "Joy kinda filled me in so I understand." She added.

"So I heard. But still I shouldn't have neglected you like that. Specially with what happened these past few days. I'm really sorry Irene." Wendy stare at her with a penitent expression that doesn't befit her and Irene just want it gone.

She felt something buzzing within her as she tries to comfort the blonde. "Wendy," Irene all but breathed out, the other's name sounds so perfect coming out of her lips. And the purple-haired demigod observed the pair of golden brown eyes gazing at her changed from being forlorn into something dazed.

"It's fine, really. Don't worry about it, okay?" Irene gave Wendy a gentle smile.

"Yeah," The latter answered as if unconciously and she's still peering at Irene and she seems somewhat dazzled.

The daughter of Aphrodite might have consider that flattering for a bit. But she started to worry when after a few seconds the blonde is still staring at her with the same demeanor without saying anything else.

"Wendy?" She waved her hand in front of the girl. That did the trick and Wendy blinked at her. "Are you okay?" Irene asked with concern.

Wendy cleared her throat and licked her lips. "Uhm ah w-wow." Irene quirked an eyebrow at the other demigod's stuttering.

She caught a glimpse of Wendy's blush before the girl ducked her head and scratched the back of it. Irene suddenly felt butterflies on her stomach.

"That was some strong charmspeak." Wendy muttered and Irene was confused because she have no idea what Wendy's talking about.

The younger lifted her head and caught Irene's visage. Realization came up to her. "Oh nobody's told you before?"

Irene shook her head. "My siblings are kind of busy like everyone else here in camp. So tell me what is this charmspeak?"

Wendy was obviously taken back by her request. But then someone abruptly clutched onto the blonde's arm stopping her from answering Irene.

"Wendy you're back!" A beaming Im Nayeon exclaimed. She flashed a face-eating grin at the said girl who return it with a reluctant smile.

"Hello Nayeon it's been a while." Wendy smiled sheepishly at the intruder.

Nayeon pouted, Irene's eye twitched. "And who's fault is that?"

"Right sorry." Wendy awkwardly put a lock of her hair behind her left ear.

"If you're really sorry then eat breakfast with me." The daughter of Hermes batted her eyelashes playfully at Wendy and Irene had to fight the urge to barf.

Wendy perked up and cleared her throat. "Actually..." She then gestured to Irene and Nayeon regarded Irene with what she thinks is a faked shock expression.

Irene wasn't able to stop herself from stiffening.

"Oh Irene I didn't see you there." There's an underlying hostility in that. Irene can tell.

"Good morning Nayeon." Irene smirked. She doesn't know what's up with this girl and Irene avoids trouble as much as possible but she's not the type of person who let others push her around. She have dealt with bullies all her life. And even though Nayeon has been friendly enough with her she can tell that the other demigod is not genuine.

Wendy is apparently oblivious to the tension surrounding her. "So you two already know each other?"

The girls in question turned back to her and she's wearing that sparkling smile of hers. Irene's pretty sure Nayeon's swooning and she silently huffed. (Okay she's swooning too but she's definetly better at hiding it. She doesn't want to be the same with Wendy's other admirers. It's the best to play it cool.)

"Of course," Nayeon shrugged, "she was with Yeri during her party and you know the routine."

Wendy chuckled. "So maybe we should all eat breakfast together. Joy and the others are already waiting for us."

Nayeon tightened her hold on Wendy's arm and simpered. "That sounds great to me."

Irene nodded her agreement. Annoyed at the display before her,she grumbled. "We should go now before the three of them eat everything."

Her annoyance was replaced with the sense of accomplishment when she heard the second strongest demigod in the camp giggled at her remark.

 

//

 

Tiffany is jumpy.

Why wouldn't she be? Her sleeping arrangements with the strongest demigod in the camp starts today and she can't tell anyone about it.

Not the first time in her life Tiffany cursed her stupid mouth and its ability to say things before she can even think things through.

She's discharged from the camp's mini-hospital starting this afternoon. Then she'll have to go to her cabin and packed some of her stuffs and sneakily go to Jessica Jung's cabin at the other side of the camp.

Hera's daughter banged her forehead to the table beside her hospital bed. Maybe if she hurt herself enough they will let her stay here. She won't have to abide to the wish of a certain hateful brunette.

Maybe...

Tiffany was about to ram her forehead again when her friends entered the tent and crowded her bed.

"Unnie are you ready to go now?" Seohyun asked her.

"Uhm not really?" She nervously answered.

All of them gawked at her.

"Tiffany is there something wrong?" Taeyeon quirked an eyebrow at her.

Tiffany just bit her lip.

Sunny look at her with amusement. "Fany you kept on bugging Taeyeon to let you out of this place yesterday."

"And you were very restless too." Yuri added.

"You said you're already fine. Do you still feel ill?" Taeyeon reached out to her forehead and Tiffany flinched and avoided the touch.

"I was just kidding." She forced herself to laugh."I really want to go back to my cabin now. So let's go."

Her friends continue to gawk at her. But then they proceeded to take her out of the hospital. She desperately want to tell them but she doesn't want to embarass herself.

She refused to let them go with her all the way to her cabin. Instead she thank them and bid them goodbye once they reached the camp's plaza.

As she walks alone she decided to chew over what kind of plan does she need to survive a week of sleeping with the ice princess Jessica Jung.

Tiffany flushed despite herself. No matter how she thinks about it that really sounded somewhat perverted.

To say that Tiffany was surprised when Jessica stated her challenge is an understatement. It took her almost a minute to recover. What brought her out of shock was when the daughter of Zeus let loose a loud guffaw.

The devilish brunette kept on laughing at her and continued even after Tiffany repeatedly hitted her with a pillow. (Damn Jung and her damn strength.)

The other demigod teased her about thinking of something perverted. Tiffany huffed and glared. She told Jessica that she is the perverted one for suggesting that and accused the brunette of having wicked desire for her.

To which Jessica just scoffed and smirked and sarcasticly said, "Yeah right."

Tiffany asked why else would Jessica want her to do that. The blue-eyed woman just shrugged. Then she smugly reminded Tiffany of her words and taunted her.

Tiffany being Tiffany was determined to proved herself and accepted the dare. To sleep with Jessica Jung in her bed room for a week.

Oh how she wish she could turn back the time so she wouldn't have fall to the older's trap.

Tiffany was brought out of her thoughts when she realized that she's already standing before the front door of her cabin.

She heaved a sigh and unlocked the door. Once she's inside she immediately went to her pink bed room but stopped when she saw an unfamiliar figure standing at the middle of it.

The person seemed to felt her presence and faced her. Tiffany gasped, the woman before her is incredibly stunning.

The woman smiled, "Hello my child. I'm Hera, your mother."

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wait...


End file.
